


Abandoned Fic - Pack Cuddles

by CupcakeGirlA



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Fic, Alpha Scott McCall, Amnesty Fic, Gen, McCall Pack, Pack Cuddles, Platonic Cuddling, Puppy Piles, Stiles Has Nightmares, Unfinished, season 3b, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Stiles' nightmares have gotten worse, and nothing seems to help. Until something unlikely happens. *Unfinished*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned Fic - Pack Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> An Unfinished Fic - This won't be finished. I've given up trying to do it. It was stared right when 3B started airing in January, but I never was able to finish it. I know a lot of people won't read it, and that's totally cool. I mostly want it off of my hard drive.

It has begun to seem that just when they get used to the current crisis another pops up, just to complicate things further. For example: Scott gets bitten and turned into a werewolf. Then there’s an alpha controlling him and running around killing people. Then there are werewolf hunters in town and everyone is in danger. They finally get Peter dead, Kate dead, and Scott had gotten his wolfy side under control. Then there’d suddenly been random teenagers getting turned by a power hungry Alpha Derek, and a Kanima was running around killing people, and more hunters were in town, and stuff started to spiral. Stiles had enjoyed his relatively quiet summer. He’d spent it dodging his Dad and playing video games, doing more research than any summer vacation could possibly warrant. So of course the new school year had brought a fucking alpha pack to town, and followed that wonderful surprise immediately with a fucking Darach. Then all their parents were getting kidnapped, they’d had to ritually sacrifice themselves to save them. And now he had a fucking open door in his head to the dark-side?

Stiles is so tired and so fucking done with all this bullshit. He wants to feel safe. He wants to feel sane. He wants to get through a day without being scared out of his mind that what he’s seeing and doing isn’t real, that he’s still asleep, stuck in an endless nightmare. He wants to stop the panic attacks, and wake up in the morning without screaming himself hoarse. He’s just so exhausted. And he knows he’s getting mean. He’s getting cranky and snappy, and he doesn’t know what to do about it. Because he doesn’t have any patience for stupidity right now. 

But he knows he shouldn’t take it out on the others. Allison is stuck having waking hallucinations of her dead Aunt coming for her. The shaking in her hands is getting worse as her ability to focus worsens. And then there’s Scott. Who has suddenly been given all this power he never asked for and never really wanted. His control is slipping, just in tiny increments, and Stiles doesn’t know what to do to help him. He’s not a strong enough tether for Scott to anchor himself too. He’s not enough. Stiles isn’t sure if even Allison would be enough right now. Scott needs something stronger. But Stiles? His mind is going. And he’s truly fucked right now. His Junior year of high school and he’s practically failing all his classes. Being able to read is kind of critical for doing homework and studying for tests. But what’s worst then that, is his nightmares. Every night he wakes up screaming, his throat raw with it, his cheeks wet with tears. And the lack of good real sleep is catching up with him. 

So it should really be no big surprise that he ends up passing out. The five of them are in a supply closet, (of course they are, because they’re just that lucky), and there isn’t a lot of space. Just enough for each of them to curl up, still pressed over and against each other. It’s uncomfortable until everyone gets over themselves and just relaxes. Stiles is curled up toward the middle, with Scott curled against his back. Allison is on his other side, curled away from him, with her face toward Lydia who had claimed the sole bag of toilet paper as her pillow, her back to the wall. Isaac is on the other side of Scott, his back pressed into the corner, knees pulled up, eyes trained on the wall. With Scott there, he was managing to keep himself under pretty good control, but it’s dark enough that his yellow eyes are sort of comforting and familiar. It fucking figures that they’d ended up in a barricaded concrete room in the back corner of the basement of the sheriff station. A corner where no one ever goes. Not that there’s anyone here to hear them scream even if it wasn’t, what with everyone gone home for the day. And of course there’s no reception so none of their phones work. The plan is to wait out the night, and hope someone finds them in the morning. Stiles tries to fight off sleep. He doesn’t want the others to see how bad his nightmares have gotten. But it’s too easy to slip under, lulled by the familiarity of them. The smell of Lydia’s perfume, and Allison’s shampoo and Scott’s voice softly murmuring to Isaac. He shifts minutely, blinking up at the ceiling, and Scott’s hand closes on his shoulder, catches his attention. He turns to look at Scott, finding his face easily. 

“Go to sleep Stiles, you’ll be fine,” Scott promises, and Stiles doesn’t bother pointing out that Scott is sporting the red alpha eyes. He sighs, and a second later he’s out. 

When Stiles next opens his eyes it’s to Lydia smirking up at someone standing in the doorway, fluorescent light doing nothing to minimize her beauty. And Stiles is 100% sure that he’s still dreaming. That any second now everything will shift, and he’ll be drowning in a lake, or be running through the preserve with a wolf nipping at his heels. So he doesn’t move, he freezes in place, and just watches her, enjoying the moment. But something must give him away, a tensing of his shoulders, or a hitch in his breathing because suddenly Scott is there, leaning over him, looking concerned, and somehow amused at the same time. 

“Have a good nap?” he asks, raising an eyebrow in inquiry. Stiles blinks at him and Scott frowns. “You ok, Buddy?” he asks, gripping Stiles shoulder again. Stiles flinches back, and the corners of Scott’s mouth turn down even further. “Stiles? You’re not dreaming. Let’s do fingers, ok?” he asks. Stiles nods, and Scott holds up his hands, counting off five on one hand and five on the other. They go through them twice before Stiles feels like he can breathe again. He nods, closing his eyes, and relaxing back against the floor. 

“I’m fine. I’m awake. I’m fine,” Stiles says softly, reaching up to scrub at his hair. Allison leans over him then. She smiles at him, dimples showing. 

“Ok?” she asks, and he nods, offering a smile. 

“First time sleeping with four other people at once,” he replies. He wiggles an eyebrow at her. “Was it good for you too?” he asks. She grins, wrinkling her nose at him. 

“In your dreams,” she says pulling back and bouncing to her feet like it’s nothing. Stiles sits up, and looks around. The door is open, and Stiles is somehow unsurprised to see Derek standing there, though he is surprised to see his dad there too, talking to Derek and Scott, listening calmly and nodding his understanding. Derek nods in Stiles’ direction and then his dad is there, offering him a hand and yanking him to his feet.


End file.
